


Strangers in the night

by LaurelinTengel



Series: The woosan fun [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, their under an umbrella in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelinTengel/pseuds/LaurelinTengel
Summary: Wooyoung didn't know how he got himself into a fight with San he just knew he needed to undo it. San had plans of his own Wooyoung just got impatient.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: The woosan fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053419
Kudos: 66





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something fluffy for Wooyoung's bday and ended up writing a smut ficlet. So here it is XD  
> Hope you are all well and doing ok!

‘’’

Wooyoung was crouched outside the convenient store sipping his water and feeling hungry and hangry. He had a fight with San and then Yeosang just agreed with San-ah when Wooyoung ran to him to make a point. 

It was silly really. San was just worried about him and he expressed his concerns but Woo couldn’t help but get defensive. He felt like no one in the world was on his side. He never really stayed angry at San, they couldn’t fight for more then an hour ever.

But he wondered off a few hours ago and he didn’t even check his phone so he was probably being bratty and worrying San. 

He sighed and took his phone out to see that there where a few messages from Yeosang and one from Seonghwa but nothing from San.

He stared at his phone and made sure everything was working and yea no new messages or calls or anything….From the one person he always wanted to hear from. Maybe he went too far? Maybe San finally realized he wasn’t really worth it and gave up on trying with him. Gave up on him….That thought made him shudder. What would that even look like. Them not together not caring about each other not sharing every part of their lives and thoughts. 

He should go back and say his sorry, say he be better. He take care of himself and listen to San-ah’s concerns. He beg and cuddle and make food for him. He do anything to just for things to feel normal.

He felt panicked, weird how all his self assuredness could vanish in a heartbeat when it comes to the thought of losing San. He started getting up and rubbing his numb legs. Realizing its pretty cold outside and he has not moved in almost an hour. 

The cloudy night was threatening rain all day and now it started. He thought he can outrun it but he just hide under a roof standing alone in the rain on a cold and lonely night. He started to pity himself. Shaking his hair out and feeling like a wet dog. 

He kinda wanted to cry. It was ridiculous he got himself into this mess and it wasn’t like he was truly alone. He had many friends…But non of them were like San. He did feel the tears starting and he couldn’t stop them anymore. He just stood there wiping his face and looking like he failed his entrance exam, has no money or prospects and wants to throw himself off a bridge. Yea that was the look he presented to the world right about now.

Then he heard footsteps and the soft sound of rain on an umbrella. The person didn’t seem to hurry along like everyone else who had past so far. They stood right in front of Woo and he dared to look up and right into San’s face. He looked serious and worried. 

“You look like an abandoned puppy, drowning in the rain. It makes me want to rescue you.” San said all cool and calm while Wooyoung made a ugly hiccup sound. Then San was there holding him close and rubbing his back. He felt so warm compared to the cold.

“I’m sorry for yelling, I’m sorry I was being dumb. I’m sorry for running away. Just please don’t hate me.” Woo got out through the sobbing. He felt so pathetic and he couldn’t help it. It felt like he wanted to burrow into San’s skin, he needed to be closer. He shifted and rubbed his cold nose on the other boys neck and felt him shudder. 

“Your freezing. Come on lets get back. I looked all over for you. But of course you be at the last place I would look.” he pulled away and kept and an arm over Woo’s lower back guiding him along to stay close so they both fit under the umbrella. 

While wiping his face off and trying to calm down Wooyoung asks: “So your not angry? That was the biggest fight we ever had.” they stood there in the rain San holding Woo and the umbrella, looking at him intensely.

“I was upset, I still am. But that doesn’t mean I leave you somewhere and not care anymore. Your still my soulmate. No matter how many fights we may have. That won’t change, don’t you already know that Woo-ah?” he was pouting a bit at the end and not looking the other boy in the eyes anymore, slightly embarrassed.

Wooyoung sometimes forgets how serious San was about forever. He had no one ever say that to him and mean it. So he kept testing the boundaries of what San would allow and how far his forever really would go. He feared all the time that he may be the one who takes the other for granted and one day he will turn around and he won’t be by his side anymore. 

“Can you say it again? Just to make sure.” Woo said it in his tiny spoiled voice and San always was there to spoil him.

“Your my soulmate and I’ll never let you go. Not in this life nor the next.” San declared all proud and side-hugged Woo who giggled slightly. 

They walked home through the rain pattering down while talking about nothing particular and it felt alright again like this could not be shaken by no arguments or yelling or jealousy. 

When they got to the apartment San dragged Wooyoung to his room and there were balloons everywhere and a happy birthday sign hanging up on the wall and a cake waiting on the table. 

“It’s already past midnight and I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday.” San came close and kissed Woo’s cheek and hugged him tight and told him while brushing noses: “Happy birthday my love!” he whispered it and Wooyoung’s breath caught in his throat.

This was lovely and he felt so loved. He really didn’t want anyone else but San right here with him. Maybe closer then ever before. It's not like they haven’t been very much on the precipice of something big, dancing around the fact that they joke and tease and are way too close to each other without ever crossing the line too far. Like a safety net. If all goes wrong they can still just call each other friend at the end of the day.

But is that what he really wants? He thinks he has been thinking too much. And he leans in close to San and kisses the others lips softly.

“Thank you my love. Can we stay and cuddle? Maybe a little more then cuddle?” he said the last part with his shy flirting voice and San’s eyes were wide and he just nodded and lead the other to his bed. How lucky San had asked Yunho to sleep elsewhere so he could do his bday surprise and night together with Woo. 

Wooyoung takes of his damp hoodie and starts wiggling out of his pants. San just stands behind him with a hand on his back to balance him and watches. Looking down at the body he will get to hold in his arms in just a moment. 

Woo shivered, he gotten more soaked then he cared for. So he throws his shirt on a chair and crawls under San’s blanket in his boxers. 

San is still standing there eyes fixed on the form in his bed. Woo thinks he looks kinda hungry, like a panther on a hunt. He feels all sort of ways about that and he lifts the blanked giving the other boy full view of his almost naked body lifting an eyebrow and saying: “Are you joining me or what?” 

And that made San look all serious and a bit scary for a second and then he pulled his shirt off showing his gorgeous abs and looking like a whole meal with wet hair and naked from the waist up. 

Wooyoung left his mouth open for too long admiring this perfect body in front of him because San was smirking when he started to unbutton his jeans. 

And did Woo imagine it or did San seem interested. He couldn’t really tell before the other was right on top of him in the bed nestling in-between Wooyoung’s thighs and making the fact know that yes San was indeed interested in him.

It wasn’t the first time they been hard around each other, all the other times they just shifted away and laughed it off now there was intent behind it. And god it felt good, thought Woo as San pressed down on him and leaned over to nip at his earlobe. Which made Wooyoung moan. 

He lifted his arms and pulled San flat on top of him so there wasn’t a inch separating them, feeling the warm body firmly on him he lifted his hips up to grind up at the other. They were full-frontal touching without even having made out yet. 

Wooyoung decided to fix that and rubbed his face on San’s til he lifted his head from the other boys ears, that he seem to want to eat and looked at him all half lidded and dazed. Woo’s hand went to the back of San’s head and he pulled him down for a much more intents kiss then before. San just let the other in and was still for a moment while Wooyoung’s tongue explored his mouth, then he slowly responded to every flick until it seemed more like a dance then anything. And as always they fit perfectly. 

The warmth was overwhelming and Woo ran a hand down San’s back and grabbed his ass to hold him in place while he pressed up against the other boy just right and let out a loud whine. God he needed this without anything between them so he started to pull San’s boxers down and the other hurriedly helped along and then lifted Woo’s hips to get the last piece of clothing out of the way so they could finally feel each other.

They were both very much hard and Wooyoung really like to know what it feels to have the other heavy in his hand and maybe how it feels to have him in his mouth. He closed his eyes and San trailed kisses onto his collarbones sweet and then a nip that made Wooyoung gasp. 

But San kept going with his trail of kisses down to Woo’s nipples biting just a little. to lick it better right after and he twisted one with his fingers and that felt just painful, so Woo had no idea why he liked it. 

San looked up at him and they both were flushed and breathing hard. San waited like to get permission and when Wooyoung nodded he started moving lower. 

San was kissing the hollow of Woo’s hips and making him shiver with anticipation. He let out a breath onto Wooyoung’s pulsing member and he gripped San’s hair tight. Not pulling or pushing, just holding on for dear life. 

That was definitely a new sensation, feeling San breath on him, his lips only millimetres from touching him. And then he felt a tongue swirl the head of his cock making him moan. Damn, he wanted more, he wanted everything. 

San suckled the tip in an experimental way and it felt way too good. Wooyoung let a word escape his lips and he kinda wanted to take it back as soon as he said it:

“Please….Please daddy…” Woo blushed way too hard and covered his face with his arm, hiding. While San kinda choked on Wooyoung's cock and coughed a little lifting his head and staring at the other. Then he moved to take Woo’s hand away from his face and the other boy just turned away not wanting to be seen. 

“If you want me to keep going then look at me.” San said all firm and demanding. So Woo had no other way but to open his eyes and turn to look at the other sitting between his spread legs and looking entirely like a demon come from hell to devour him whole and god he wanted to let him.

“If you want me to do something then ask nicely.” San said and looked at Wooyoung intensely, he wanted him to say it again and look at him while doing so. Fuck. He bit his lip and felt the others hand massaging his thighs. 

“Please can you just uh…agh….Can you suck my cock….please.” fuck that was embarrassing. But suddenly San slapped his thigh which made him jump and let out a squeak. 

“Say it like you did before.” oh no, thought Wooyoung and wanted to crawl under the bed but at the same time he had never felt so turned on in his life. 

He took a deep breath and tried to channel all his need into this so he wouldn’t feel so weird about it: “Please can…please can you suck my cock…daddy..” he almost whispered the last part but it seem to be enough to make San move and he was right on him, no preamble just sucking the tip like it was his favorite lollipop. 

He went deeper this time and grabbed the base with his hand working Wooyoung’s cock hard. And making him grab a hold of San’s shoulder making way too much noise.

He whimpered when the other had him just on the brink and then slowed down, pulling off with a obscene sound. 

“Ask me if you want me to finish.” he seem to get into this roll way too easily and it was the best thing ever that he just went with it. Wooyoung really didn’t care anymore he just wanted to come so he said straight away:

“Please let me come, daddy!!” and San just growled and went right back to sucking him off to an inch of his life. Wooyoung dug his nails into San’s shoulder and squirmed while San held his hips down with both of his hands. 

And before he knew what was hitting him or before he could warn the other he was coming in San mouth. San pulled away half way through and some of Woo’s cum landed on his chin and the rest just spurted onto his own stomach. 

Wooyoung was trying to catch his breath coming down from the best orgasm he has ever had and as he open his eyes he saw San licking his lips that were covered in his cum and god he wanted to do it all over again. He wanted to taste the other too but he was so exhausted all of a sudden that he just ran a hand through the mess on his stomach and reaching out pulling San down on top of him. The other grunted but went along with it. 

And Woo wrapped his cum covered hand around San and started working his cock while the other attached his teeth to Wooyoung’s neck like he real did want to devour him. 

San seem to be pretty close already from the anticipation and he grabbed Woo’s ass hard and grinded in rhyme with the other boy pumping his cock. Then San’s fingers slipped just a little too deep and Wooyoung let out a squeak and that’s when San bit him hard and came all over them both. 

Then he just lay on top of Wooyoung in the mess they made breathing in sink with him. 

Wooyoung thought this was the perfect bday as his eyes kept falling closed and sleep was the most tempting thing. But then he heard San whispering like he didn’t want him to hear:

“I love you Woo, in this life and the next.” 

‘’’


End file.
